Iorick, un destin magique
by Le roux des terres sombres
Summary: Iorick est un jeune homme de 16 ans, lors d'une nuit ordinaire tous bascule. Des hommes en noirs tuent ses parents, et il découvre ce même soir ses pouvoirs magiques. Il devra découvrir au fils de l'aventure de nombreux secrets cachés rythmé par la vengeance qui coule dans ses veines. De la Russie à l'Angleterre, Iorick va vivre une aventure que jamais il n'aurais pensé possible..
1. Un reveil mouvementé

Chapitre 1

Un réveille mouvementé

Iorick regardais par la fenêtre, l'été s'achevais. C'était un garçon blond de 16 ans. Des yeux verts perçant sur un visage maigre qui reflétaient l'image de son corps pas très gros. Il regardait le soleil décliné sur l'horizon des banlieues de Moscou.

Il se retourna pour aller se coucher, on pouvait distinguer sous la lumières écrasante de son spot, plaqué de le coin sa chambre d'étudiant, des livres empilés sur son bureau, on pouvait lire science, littérature, philosophie. Une armoire moyenne bloquait la majeure partie du mur face à son lit. Près de celui-ci on remarquait une table de chevet sur laquelle plusieurs photos se battaient pour de la place. Sur l'une d'elle on pouvait voir ces parents, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisette qui regardais amoureusement un homme blond du même âge, de taille moyenne aux yeux bleus. Iorick s'allongea sous la couette, déclencha l'interrupteur, la lumières de la pièce fis maintenant place à l'obscurité.

Une explosion souffla la porte de la chambre de Iorick, il fut projeté dans la porte de son armoire, des lumières rouge, bleu, verte éclairais l'entré de sa chambre. Il pouvait entendre «-Avadaka…expeliarm…Incendi… » Ces mots qui ressemblais à des incantations était inconnu à Iorick, et il ne pouvait réfléchir toujours secoué par son atterrissage dans son armoire.

Un bruit énorme tonna près de sa chambre suivi de l'image de sa mère projeté dans le couloir passant devant sa porte. On entendit hurler :

-LILIANNE !, Vous allez tous mourir salaud, avadakada…

-Avadakadavra ! Fis une voie plus rapidement que son père.

Une lumière verte éclaira le couloir, suivit d'un bruit sourd sur le parquet. Une ombre noir vin obscurcir l'entrée de la chambre de Iorick. Il était effrayé, l'homme en noir tendit comme un bâton dans sa main, vers Iorick. Pris de panique il mit ses main en avant pour se protégé face au danger éminent.

-Avadak….

Le feu apparus comme par magie, du creux des mains d'Iorick, brulant sa chambre et touchant son agresseur qui s'écroula dans un râle puissant. Il s'enfonça sur le palier de sa chambre, et couru vers mère.

La porte au fond du couloir avait explosé et jonché le sol de multiple éclat de bois, lorsque sa mère fut projeté vers celle-ci, elle s'empalât sur la porte détruite, la transperçant de part en part. Elle était toujours en vie, les yeux remplis de larmes en direction de son mari couché sans vie dans le couloir défiguré par le combat qui venait de s'arrêter. Un sourire fit son apparition lorsqu'elle vit Iorick s'approchant d'elle, puis c'est yeux perdirent l'infime parti de son âme qui restait dans son corps meurtri.

Iorick allait crier son désespoir, lorsqu'il entendit la voix rauque d'un homme :

-Choper le morpion, il est la haut, et il les veut mort, brulé tous !

Des bruit de pas montaient les marches, Iorick était perdu, planté là au milieu de ces deux parent mort. Le premier homme apparu en haut des marches tous de noir drappé, brandissement fermement ce même bâton que Iorick avait vus quelque instant plus tôt. Ce préparant à trépasser, deux lumières blanche apparurent devant lui, elles venaient de passer par la fenêtre, pour se matérialisé devant lui sous forme humaine.

Le premier était un homme grand, avec de long cheveux brun tous comme sa longue barbe, il portait un tenu singulière, un longue robe noir et marron. Le second était plus jeune, portant un costume noir et blanc avec gilet.

Leur 2 voix clamèrent d'un seul et même souffle rictusempra, L'homme en noir s'envola comme frappé au visage par une force invisible pour s'écrasé dans les escaliers.

-Merde, Ils ont eu Owen, il n'est pas seul en haut !

-Crois-moi Lucius, ils ne vont pas aller loin !

-Mais de quoi tu parles Crabe, ils ont les marches et on a perdu deux hommes.

-On va sortir discrètement, laisse-moi faire le reste !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais Lucius, tout le monde dehors chuchota Crabe.

Tous sortir discrètement, Crabe emboitais le pas, en passant le seuil il se retourna et pointa de son arme vers la maison, un feu monstrueux qui pris l'apparence d'une bête. Les flammes embrassèrent la maison en une fraction de seconde.

-Un feudeymon ! Mais tu es fou Crabe !

-Ne t'inquiète pas je le contrôle. Restons ici le temps que la maison brule entièrement.

-Iorick écoute moi !

L'homme plus vieux venait de lui, parlé mais il n'entendait rien, trop de chose en si peu de temps venaient de se déroulé, il était perdu et déboussolé. Il sentit l'étreinte du vieil homme sur son bras, et les flammes qui se trouvaient à présent à quelque centimètre de le corp. Soudain, il se sentit comme aspiré, tous tournait autour de lui. Puis tous s'arrêta, la nausée lui vint immédiatement mais il put ce contrôlé.


	2. Retour à la réalité

Retour à la réalité

Devant lui, des portes en fer forgé, ornées de pique d'or, bloquaient le chemin sur lequel il se trouvait maintenant. Le chemin était couvert d'une neige fine, contrairement à la logique d'un mois d'Aout. En effet la veille, Iorick était encore dans la piscine familiale sous un soleil de plomb. L'homme barbu s'approchait de la grille et tendu son bras :

-Pasum durm cas

Les portes tournèrent sur leur pivot, dans un grincement terrible. Le vieil homme lui fit signe d'avancer. Ils continuèrent ainsi sur le chemin à travers une forêt dense et blanche. Lorsque celle-ci disparue, Iorick fut subjuguer. Là, sous la lumière de la lune, ce dessinais à quelque centaine de mètre de lui, un château incroyablement grand, à flanc de falaise et entouré d'un lac immense.

-Te voici à Durmstrang mon chère Iorick ! Ici tu seras en sécurité, avant que tu ne poses la question, je suis Ulrick Roctaroff, directeur de cette école de magie.

Sur ces mots, Iorick crut tressaillir pour la seconde fois ce soir : « magie », « école », mais je vais me réveiller !

-Ecole de ?

-Oui de magie, je sais que tout ça est nouveau pour toi, que tu es perdu, mais je t'expliquerais quand nous saurons dans mon bureau, il fait froid ici, nous sommes tout de même dans le nord de la Sibérie. Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

-Quand à moi – dis le second – je suis Xavier de Lettre ! Sorcier de cinquième année de sorcellerie. Je fais partie de l'ordre mais je t'expliquerais plus tard !

Iorick était sans voix, vidé de tous ce qui venait de lui arriver, le choc était tel qu'il tomba raid dans la neige fraichement tombée avant leur arrivé.

Iorick se réveilla sur un douillet petit fauteuil, une légère sensation de chaleur caressait son visage. Il pouvait humer une douce odeur de divers plats à quelque mètre de lui. Ses yeux laissaient maintenant passé la lumière, et il put voir cette pièce qui lui semblait apaisante. C'était une grande pièce au mur de pierre, son fauteuil était tourné vers l'antre de la cheminé où brulais plusieurs buches entassées. Tournant sa tête vers l'autre bout de la pièce, il vit une grande table en bois couverte de multiples gourmets à foison. Des chandeliers éclairaient la pièce, jusqu'ici tous paraissait normal.

Apres avoir engloutis une bonne parti du repas, pris d'une envie d'exploration, il décida de franchir la seul et unique porte de la pièce. Derrière celle-ci, une pièce remplis de fumé à l'odeur de vanille fit son apparition. Bien plus petite, il pouvait apercevoir dans un des coins des vêtements pliés, près de serviettes étendues là. Au milieu de la pièce une baignoire ronde était présente. Des seaux volaient entre le bain et la cheminé de la pièce, l'eau chaude y été acheminée ainsi pour permettre de garder une température constante.

Une ardoise vint à lui, la craie qui la suivait ce mis à écrire. « Ceci est pour toi, détend toi, quand tu seras près, rejoins moi dans la pièce suivant, Le directeur ». Il dut se rendre à l'évidence que tous ce qui c'était passé plutôt était réel, il aurait tellement voulu que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Apres s'être déshabillé, il entra dans le bain chaud. Les seaux arrêtèrent leur aller et venus à ce même moment. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, seul dans cette pièce, il pensait à ses parents qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais. En lui vivait en ce moment l'image de sa mère et son père meurtri et sans vie. Tristesse et haine se mélangeait dans son esprit. Il espérait que ce « Ulrick Roctaroff » répondrait à toutes ces interrogations.

Après une trentaine de minutes dans ce bain chaud, Iorick allât s'habillé avec les vêtements laissé là pour lui. On lui avait laissé une pers de bottes marron, un pantalon de toile épais de couleur rouge avec une ceinture de la même teinte que les bottes. Le torse était fait de deux parties, la première était un sous pull noir qu'il recouvrit par un pull rouge ce fermant par bouton au niveau du coup. La tenue se terminait par une grande cape noir avec de la fourrure autour du cou. Ainsi habillé, il se dirigea vers la nouvelle pièce.

Au même moment dans le sud de l'Angleterre, dans un manoir sombre :

-Il s'est quoi ! Dix de mes mangemorts contre deux sorciers et un enfant ! Je devrais vous tur incapable. L'un de vous paiera pour cette nuit, le seul qui est fait un semblant de travail correct, c'est toi Crabe. Lucius vus que nous sommes chez toi, je te garde en vie.

Les autres mangemort comprenant ce que voulais dire ces mots devinrent blanc et sortir leur baquette pour sauver leur vie. Mais Voldemort bien plus puissant que tous réunis, détenais aussi une relique de la mort, la baquette de sureau. Un éclair vert jaillit de son arme et toucha tous les ennemis qui lui faisaient face, ils tombèrent tous les cinq morts.

-Je n'en peux plus de vous, vous êtes des incapables, même la plus simple des missions vous arrivez à échouez, vous savez maintenant qu'il n'y aura pas de seconde chance ! Vous savez au moins comment a-t-il réussie à s'échapper ?

-Oui et non seigneur, quelqu'un est venus l'aider, il a tué un de nos hommes et à transplaner avec le môme.

-Trouvez le moi, je le veux mort ! Crabe cette mission est pour toi.

Ulrick était là, derrière son bureau. Celui –ci ressemblait plus à une bibliothèque d'ailleurs. Des livres s'empilaient les uns sur les autres sur cinq mettre de haut. Rangés dans de magnifique meubles en bois teinté en foncé. Le grincement de la porte de la salle de bain, fit levé le nez du directeur plongé dans une montagne de papier.

-A te voilà, tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, merci. Je voulais savoir, la nuit der…

-Nous parlerons de ça une autre fois, j'ai des choses importantes à te dire ! Comme tu à du comprendre, tu es ici dans une école de magie. Je sais que ça peut te paraitre fou, mais tu es un sorcier.

-Un sorcier ?

-Oui, tu dois savoir que tes parents été de bon ami à moi, et qu'il m'avait chargé, si Voldemort été de retour et qu'il leur arriverait quelque chose, de m'occuper de toi et de t'apprendre à te protégé. Ainsi tu prendras place ici à Durmstrang dans la classe de cinquième année. Je t'aiderais à rattraper ton retard pour que tu sois au niveau. Je te préviens cependant, cette école demande de la rigueur et seul les meilleurs seront acceptés pout y étudié, et en cela je ne peux faire de favoritisme. Les élèves arriverons d'ici une semaine, je serais toi j'en profiterais pour étudier les livres dans la bibliothèque. Xavier de montra ta chambre pour cette semaine, ensuite je te laisse découvrir par toi-même. Xavier je te laisse faire le reste.

-Mais Monsieur ?

-Plus tard Iorick, Ho ! Et appel moi professeur comme les autres élève.

Forcé par les choses Iorick suivi Xavier dans les nombreux couloirs du château. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la tour ouest du château. Ils s'arrêtèrent au troisième étage devant une petite porte de bois.

-Voici ta chambre pour cette semaine, la mienne est juste au-dessus si tu à un problème. Des affaires qui devront t'aller t'y attendent déjà, je me suis permis de te faire une petite garde-robe.

-Merci Xavier à demain.

Iorick entra dans sa chambre et parti ce couché dans ce lit éphémère. Il pensa simplement à cela en s'endormant « Mais où est-ce que je me suis embarqué ? ».


	3. Une rentrée pas comme les autres

Chapitre 3

Une rentrée pas comme les autres

La semaine qui précéda la rentrée passa très vite, Iorick passait son temps dans la bibliothèque et dans la salle d'entrainement. Il avait toujours été de nature à explorer de nouvelles choses. Aujourd'hui c'était tout un nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à lui. Des photos et des tableaux qui s'animaient, aux petites créatures qui se trouvaient dans le château, comme les elfes de maison, les licornes dans le bois. Le plus étonnant pour lui c'est qu'il s'y sentait bien, comme si tout était devenu normal. Il apprenait l'histoire des sorciers dont celle de cette école où il serait, bien que contre son grès au départ, obligé d'étudier.

Durmstrang contait deux maisons, la maison de l'ours et celle du corbeau. La première était la maison des guerriers, formé à l'art de la guerre pour défendre le monde magique comme aurore au ministère par exemple ou bien en tant que mercenaires. Celle du corbeau était la maison des érudits, on y apprenait en profondeur, les incantations, les potions, les livres et l'histoire. Ainsi il pouvait accéder à de haut rang de la société, devenir directeur, professeur et autre métier de l'esprit. L'école avait été bâtie par Nérida Vulchanova une puissante sorcière bulgare.

Le jour de la rentrée Iorick n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Le professeur Roctaroff lui avait demandé d'attendre non loin de la porte principale du château. Il pouvait entendre au loin, un train qui arrivait en gare. Il avait lus que les élèves arrivaient en train de Moscou, et par un procédé magique augmentant la vitesse du train au-dessus du mur du son, le voyage ne durait qu'une heure. De plus ce procédé, appelé la Locoreactivité Sonique, la LRS, permettait au voyageur de ne pas être touché par l'accélération du train.

Dix minutes plus tard, il pouvait entendre se rapprochant de lui de nombreux rire et discussion entre de nombreuses jeune voix. Là sur le sentier qui sortait du bois, il aperçut des calèches tirées par de majestueux cerf blanc. Chaque calèche transportait une dizaine d'étudiant. Le défilé de celles-ci n'en finissait pas, une soixantaine de calèche vinrent s'arrêter devant les portes du château. Les visages des premières années était illuminé par une exclamation d'émerveillement devant cette bâtisse qui deviendrais leur maison ces sept prochaines année, si toute fois ils s'en montraient digne.

Quant aux autres élèves plus vieux, les visages étaient secs, des sourires froids et hautins trônaient sur quelque uns, ils avaient des regards de guerriers sans l'ombre d'émerveillement.

Lorsque les différents groupes commencèrent à rentrer par la grande porte, Iorick les rejoignis discrètement pour se joindre à la foule.

-Alors les premières années, surpris par l'avancée technologique de ce train ? s'exclama Iorick pour faire semblant d'être arrivé en même temps qu'eux.

-Qui es-tu, toi le blond chétif ? Dit une voix derrière son dos.

-Ior…

-On ne t'a jamais vu ici ! – dit-il d'une voix autoritaire. De quelle école viens-tu ?

-Je n…

-Enfaite sache juste qu'ici c'est moi qui dicte les règles ! Rappelle-toi de ce nom « Killian Kram » dit-il en coupant de nouveau la parole à Iorick. Allez les gars on dégage sa pu le faible ici !

Killian et sa bande passèrent en force bousculant sur leur chemins premières années et Iorick. Killian était une montagne, il faisait environs un mètre quatre-vingt-dix pour presque 90 kilo de muscle. Il avait une voix roque et une démarche autoritaire. Les cheveux courts avec une barbe coupé courte remplissaient son visage où trônais sur son œil droit une cicatrise d'environs cinq centimètres.

Iorick resta incrédule face ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il suivit le mouvement de foule jusqu'à la pièce principale du château, qui même avec l'arrivé de tous ses sorciers paraissait toujours aussi froide. Elle était faite toute de pierres, deux grandes tables envahissaient l'espace central de la pièce et au fond celle-ci une grande tablé couvrait le fond. Sur celle-ci était déjà installé tous les professeurs de Durmstrang.

Ils étaient onze en comptant le professeur Ractarof. De gauche à droit on pouvait voir Luna Lorft, qui était professeur de divination, elle avait pour réputation de pouvoir transformé le futur proche seulement par la pensé lors de vision qui lui venait, un terrible pouvoir pouvant servir le bien tous comme le mal. Près d'elle nous pouvions trouver Orlan Iork, il était professeur contre les force du mal, c'était un terrible sorciers, il aurait fait partie de la garde rapproché de Voldmort, en tous cas selon les livre qu'avais pu lire Iorick. Korn Elan semblait être la personne la plus seine de tous ce groupe, aucune histoire sombre n'était à déplorer sous son nom, était-ce pour cela qu'il n'était que professeur des sors élémentaires et secondaire…A c'est coté une femme magnifique, aux cheveux de feux et au regard de braise, Slive Loan. Elle était le professeur de potion, de nombreuse mort lui était décernées, mais aucune d'entre elles n'avaient pu être prouvée. Yorlof irf était le professeur de botanique, il avait l'air complètement loufoque, il était habillé tout de vert avec de fausses feuilles d'arbres sur ses épaules. A sa droite Camille de Cerf, représentante du domaine magique français, elle était sublime en plus d'être une des meilleures professeures dans l'arithmancie. Son collègues Ewan stan était anglais, lui préférait ce dire des étoiles, car plus qu'un professeur d'astronomie, il y consacrait toute sa vie. Solan Inn, professeurs d'étude de rune était en train de parler avec l'étude de la magie dirigé par Irolof tar, un grand philosophe de notre temps. Au bout de cette longue table était assis Victor Krum, célèbre dans le monde du quiditch, ce qui lui value cette place de professeur de vol à mi-temps.

Tout le monde pris place sauf les premières années. Le professeur roctarof pris la parole :

-Cher élève, ancien comme nouveau. Je vous souhaite la bien venu dans ce modeste château qui à partir de maintenant sera votre nouvelle maison pour cette année. Aux premières années je vous dirais cela. La loi du plus fort règne ici, il n'y aura aucun interdit. Vous devrez survivre pour devenir les plus puissant sorcier que le monde ai connu. Quant aux autres bonnes chances, que le meilleur gagne. Maintenant les premières années nous allons passer à votre affection dans vos maisons respectives, sachez que depuis votre plus jeune âge nous vous suivons, nous vous étudions pour connaitre au mieux la maison qui vous correspond. C'est sur ces critères que nous allons maintenant vous révélé votre prochaine famille pour c'est sept ans à venir.

Les minutes passaient rapidement quand le tour d'Iorick vint.

-Iorick, pour des raisons compliqué nous n'avons pas pu d'étudié tous au long de ta jeunesse, mais cette semaine passée à nos coté nous laisse perplexe, les progrès que tu à fait, ton apprentissage intense des sors et de nôtres histoire nous pose problème car c'est deux maison sont faite pour toi, mais tu iras dans la maison de l'ours, car celle-ci te poussera vers la gloire.

Iorick parti s'installé à la table de l'ours sous une acclamation que tous recevais après leur nomination. Tout le monde rigolais, lui tapotait l'épaules comme signe de bien venu sauf Killian est ses quatre gros bras. Lui s'installa à table et attendit avec les autres que tous les nouveaux élèves eurent reçu le nom de leur nouvelle famille.

Un repas digne des plus grands banquets apparut sur la table, Iorick même ayant lus plein de livre sur la magie, restait épaté par ce qu'on pouvait en faire. Des montagnes et des montagnes de nourritures arrivaient à foison. Le repas paraissait interminable, au bout de deux heures, le professeur Roctaroff se leva de table :

-Elève de dernière année accompagnez donc les nouveaux jusqu'aux dortoirs je vous prie.

Chaque tablé se leva dans le silence et suivit les dernières années qui montraient le chemin, la maison de l'ours passa les premiers. Ils arpentèrent les couloirs menant à l'entrée principale pour pouvoir rejoindre le grand escalier qui reliait toutes les ailes du château. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant celle-ci, un bruit gigantesque ce fit entendre, puis encore une fois, la porte était comme frappé par le tonnerre. D'un coup elle céda et fut projeté à travers le hall fauchant plusieurs élèves sous son poids. Des nuages noirs essayaient de passer les portes sans succès, une barrière magique bloquait les intrus. Les professeurs arrivèrent et Ulrick lanca :

-Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici, partez !

-Donne le nous, il appartient au maitre, tu ne pourras toujours le protégé.

\- Jamais, nous détruirons votre maitre, vos force ne sont que l'ombre de ce qu'elles furent ! Reospaction ! Une lumière bleu sortie de la baquette du professeur provoquant une onde choc qui repoussa les ennemis en dehors du domaine de Durmstrang.

Tous les professeurs se mirent à l'unissons sur des incantations de protections pour protégé le château et le rendre invisible pour celui qui n'était pas invité à y entré. Le professeur se retourna :

-Je veux tout le monde dans les dortoirs !

Dans l'agitation le professeur pris Iorick avec lui :

-Vien nous avons à parler.


End file.
